Deep Brain anatomy has become the focus of many neurosurgical procedures where precise targeting is paramount for successful interventions of many neurologic disorders. These structures can be very small and indistinct so that even contemporary imaging systems and techniques are limited to demonstrate the anatomy. In particular, the shortcomings of some of the stereotactic neurosurgery targets structures may include the basal ganglia, thalamus, and mesial temporal lobe for therapies utilizing lesioning, stimulation, and infusions of therapeutic compounds.
Current methods in targeting small, deeply located, and indistinct brain structures requires a pre-operative MRI which is then merged with a generic stereotactic atlas to define the targets. Then a lesioning electrode, stimulating electrode, or microcatheter for convection enhanced delivery (CED) is inserted through the skull positioned at the predefined point. However, owing to the variation in the human brain from patient to patient, especially in patients with aging brains, or as a result of brain shift following opening of the skull, there are inherent errors in targeting. Complications, adverse effects, and subtherapeutic results arise when the targeting of these structures is inadequate. As a result, most of the procedures rely on the patient being awake to intraoperatively test the region of interest before delivering a therapeutic treatment.
Many current methods and systems for MRI visualization of deep brain structures do not have the capability to visualize small, often indistinct regions that would otherwise greatly improve clinical outcomes with therapeutic interventions.
In contrast, an aspect of various embodiments of the present invention provides, among other things, the capability heretofore not possible to visualize the small, often indistinct regions, which will greatly improve clinical outcomes with therapeutic interventions.
Many current methods and systems of stereotactic surgeries for interventions cannot reasonably rely on the accuracy of targeting deep brain anatomic structures like the subcortical nuclei.